Rock Star
by Jaxalie
Summary: a typical day in the life of Galileo Figaro, Rock God. Saviour. Neat freak.


**Rock star**

_**Rock star**_

Scaramouche slept peacefully. Her beautiful face soft and gentile as she dreamed. Galileo loved to watch her sleep oh yes he did, not only was it the only time she was silent but it was also a way to relax. Seeing his amazing girlfriend so peaceful made him happy.

Galileo had been sitting watching her for the past hour. A year had passed since their first meeting. It amazed him how much had actually happened in that year. Meat now had a new boyfriend in the form of a newly re-formed Khashoggi who was now a leader figure to the bohemians, Pop had found more instruments, Globalsoft had been destroyed and not to mention that Gaz and Scara were happier than ever.

Yes this was perfect.

Scaramouche rolled over a smile on her lips. Gaz kissed her head and sat up. It was 11 am, time to start the day. Grabbing his trousers he realized how badly he had to do washing. Gaz had always been a bit of a neat freak when it came down to things like washing and cleaning he usually did them.

Slowly he stood up. The room wasn't the biggest room but it was perfect for him and Scara.

Scaramouche's guitar sat propped up against the wall on her side of the bed. Galileo began to pick up the crap on the floor. For what he lacked in the mess department, Scaramouche more than made up for.

"Okay that's just Grosse." Gaz complained grabbing a pair of Scara's knickers off the floor.

"Well I can't always keep track of 'em when you, Mr. Rock star, are pulling them off with your teeth! Besides aint like they're dirty. Those ones are clean... I think." Galileo blushed but smiled at the sound of her voice. "That would be wrong..."

Gaz turned to face her. Scara lay on the bed half awake. Her hair ruffled up from sleep and sex. Her smile was that of a truly happy person.

"Morning Shagileo" she said cheekily.

"You could have at least put them in a draw." Gaz said ignoring Scaramouche's comments.

Scara rolled her eyes.

"Well good morning to you too… GAZ can u just leave it?!" she said annoyed.

"Nope" he replied picking up another pile of Crap and putting it in a draw neatly.

"Oh but I haven't even had my morning kiss yet" Scaramouche pouted she knew he couldn't resist her.

Moving closer to her he climbed onto the bed and gave her a passionate kiss. Pulling away Scaramouche grinned at him.

"That's better"

Gaz rolled his eyes, it was Saturday so luckily for them Meat wouldn't come in Guns blazing about how there was plenty of time for sexcapades later.

"You amaze you know that." Galileo mused and Scara smiled crinkling her nose

"Yeah I know I do, but I tell u, last night… Phwah…" she sat up a little. "You amazed me."

Galileo felt his cheeks redden.

"Really?"

Scaramouche smiled. Her nose inches away from his.

God she's beautiful. Galileo's heart was going a mile a minute. It always did when Scara was near him

Pulling him to her Scaramouche kissed him full on, nibbling his bottom lip. Scaramouche kissed him repeatedly each kiss lingering a little longer than the last.

"mmm" Galileo mumbled. Getting caught up in Scara's affections leaning forward enough so he was on top of her. He suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was naked under the covers and that he himself was half naked.

Pulling away a little Scaramouche put a finger to his lips.

"Nah, as much as it pains me to say, save it for later Romeo." She said before kissing his cheek and rolling out from under him. Galileo lay on his side watching as Scara made a rather indecent dash for their shower. He sighed deeply as she disappeared shutting the door.

From inside he heard the shower begin and Scaramouche softly singing to herself.

Getting up Galileo proceeded to collect up the washing into a pile.

Funnily enough, when he'd heard he would be a rock star he hadn't imagined himself picking up dirty washing and used plates from his bedroom floor whilst his girlfriend shoved him off leaving him dressed up with no place to go.

"Yup, Gaz this is the life." He muttered to himself

"yer talkin' te yerself again, hen?" Galileo looked up startled to see Meat standing by the door.

"Hey Meat, what's up?" he asked picking up the washing pile.

"Oh no, nothing." She smiled looking annoyed "do you have any idea what today is??" she asked folding her arms typical Meat stance. He thought.

"Uh… Saturday?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde bombshell

"HONESTLY GAZ!!" she cried, her ascent making her sound harsh.

"What?!" he asked his voice raising to an alarming pitch

"You'd forget your head if it weren't already stuck te yer body!" Meat looked around the room in what looked like disgust. Dropping her anger a minute looked at Gaz in disgust. "You are aware tha' you live in a rubbish tip righ'?"

Galileo grunted angrily. Didn't anyone get it?! HE WAS THE CLEAN ONE! It was Scaramouche with the bad habits. (Except when it came to the kinky stuff, that was all him)

"YES I AM no need to point it out." He said picking up another pile of crap.

Meat's expression changed again, back to the annoyance that had plagued her stunning features before

"where were you and Scara te day?" she asked him.

"Sleeping in. wh- OH CRAP! I'm sooo sorry!!" Galileo felt like an arse. He and Scara were suppose to be getting ready for the gig that was happening that night at Wembley. They'd just missed their sound check.

"It's okay. Just thought I'd make sure you two were actually alive…" Meat bent down and with two fingers picked up something off the floor in disgust. to Galileo's complete horror it was HIS used underwear!

"OH EW EW EW EW EW!!" Meat screamed throwing it down and wiping her hand on Galileo's shirt. She grimaced.

"okay now it's official, you disgust me." She slapped him playfully on the arm. Gaz laughed and Meat poked him in the chest. They were actually quite good mates him and Meat. Lunging forward Gaz grabbed Meat by the waist and picked her up over his shoulder. He slowly walked toward the door.

"Let me help you out seeing as you know we're alive and all." He was saying whilst meat proceeded to scream protests at him of..

"GALILEO FIGARO PUT ME DOWN!! SON OF A BATCH OF COOKIES! DON'T MAKE ME SET SCARAMOUCHE ON YOU!!"

Galileo carried her all the way to her and Khashoggi's bedroom, knocking on the door.

After a second Khashoggi opened up, he was dressed all promptly and had finally taken his sunglasses off.

"Hi Shoggi." Gaz smiled, pushing past him into the room. "I believe this is yours." He said placing Meat down on the bed and turning to go.

"Why thank you, I've been searching for her all over. I was beginning to think that she'd run away again." He laughed and Meat sat glairing at them both.

Gaz laughed too.

"Yeah, she was sniffing round my room, thought I'd be neighborly and bring her back for you"

Meat's glare intensified.

"You're both gonna burn in hell." She muttered.

Galileo turned to face her. Meat wasn't really angry he could tell but he had to admit, being picked up off your best mate's floor and carried across to your own bedroom did sound kind of humiliating. Gaz smiled and blew her a two fingered kiss to which Meat replied.

"Banker"

Smiling as he walked out Gaz called back

"And that's why you want me so bad."

Maybe the life of a rock star wasn't so bad. He thought, coming back into his own room. Sure his room was a mess and he had a relatively normal life, but all in all the only things that really mattered to make you a rock star are the words and the music. Not to mention the love. Be it for your work, the thrill of the stage, or in Galileo's case, his family. And even stronger than that…

Gaz smiled as Scaramouche came out of the bathroom, nothing but a towel around her.

"Come here, Shag" she said seductively. Having apparently changed her mind. Gaz kissed her tenderly, pulling her into his arms and moving over to the bed. Before anything got started Scara quickly pulled away.

"One second, almost forgot." She stood up and picked up her knickers, chucking them into the wash basket and smiling. Slowly she pulled up the towel to reveal another exact pair, clearly for Galileo's amusement. Grabbing her round the waist he pulled her down onto the bed. Moving down to 'do the fandango' Kinky Galileo style(wtf?!)

Scaramouche giggled.

Or even stronger than that… the love of your baby.

Here Endith the cheese. . :P


End file.
